This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the systems and methods disclosed herein. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood or interpreted as admissions about what is or is not in the prior art.
A conferencing system is an example of a communication system that enables audio, video and/or data to be transmitted and received in a remote conference between two or more participants that are located in different geographical locations. While conferencing systems advantageously enable live audio collaboration between parties that are remotely situated, systems and methods that enhance the audible experience of the participants collaborating in a conference are desirable.